1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an adaptive communication method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To satisfy the needs of users and to enhance portability and convenience, wireless communication devices have become smaller and have seen performance improvements. Users rely on the wireless communication devices such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers, and expect service extension, coverage expansion, and functionality enhancement. A wireless communication system can provide communication to numerous cells, and each cell can be serviced by a base station.
Besides the cellular base station, various wireless communications are under consideration. Wireless communication systems support communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., a bandwidth or a power transmission). Recently, research has been conducted to raise communication speed and throughput using a licensed band and an unlicensed band based on a band (or a bandwidth). For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Working Group is developing a standard for wireless local area network (WLAN) computer communication in 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz, and 60 GHz public spectrum bands.
The IEEE 802.11 group is standardizing a new and faster version 802.11 under the name of Very High Throughput (VHT). The IEEE 802.11 group is also considering techniques which refer to a plurality of parallel transmissions without causing collisions, such as space division multiple access (SDMA) and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), and IEEE 802.11 operations in 60 GHz band close to the current 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz.
Devices or Wi-Fi access points (APs) using the 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz band are embodied, and various providers are developing various chipsets in the licensed band or the unlicensed band.
Various bandwidths and their foundation technologies are discussed and researched as communication means for 4th generation (4G), 5th generation (5G), or future generation in cellular bands.
When an electronic device transmits, for example, massive contents (e.g., ultra high definition (UHD) video, 4K/8K video, 3 dimensional (3D) content, holograms, etc.) to a server, the time taken to transmit the contents can increase due to a bandwidth or a transmission rate. The increased required time may cause a charge to be incurred and the content transmission can be unfinished due to battery consumption